Curiosidad
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Hinata descubre que la curiosidad puede ser interesante Itahinasasu One-shot para el concu de trios del FC SasuHina de NU -- 1 lugar X3 --


Curiosidad

**Muja :3**

**Como tan? xD**

**Neh este es mi one-shot para el concurso del FC SasuHina lo subí hasta después de que se diera la votación xD**

**Este es un fic de trios, así que decidí hacerlo itahinasasu juar xD**

**Será un AU así será más fácil para mi manejarla xD**

**Neh sin más comenzemos :3 **

**Por cierto en esta historia, la personalidad de Sasuke y de Itachi se modificaron un poco, ya que es un AU, necesitaba cambiar su forma de ser, pero solo de ellos por de Hinata será el mismo xD **

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto que ahora mismo esta haciendo que me de un dolor de cabeza horrible X_____X xD **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es de tríos, así que abra lemon (osea escena de sexo explicita) , onegai, si eres menor de edad te pido discreción, estoy diciendo el contenido de este antes de lo leas así que porfavor mantengan discreción, no quiero recibir una nota de Fanfiction por eso es rated M :3 **

**gracias a ositopanda por haber sido mi beta XD **

**gracias hermanita, amiga y compañera xDDDD**

Curiosidad, esa era una palabra que puedes oír constantemente en tu vida, cuando la escuchas es como si se incitaran a algo prohibido, o que nadie más puede saber, pero bien decía el dicho… "la curiosidad mato al gato"

No se como acabe en esta situación, no con uno, sino con dos hombre conmigo, era extraño, yo, la tímida Hinata Hyugga, reservada y que nunca llamaba la atención estaba aquí, siendo tocada y saboreada por ellos, recordaba las palabras de Sasuke, las podía seguir escuchando en mi mente.. "¿Tienes curiosidad?

Era un día normal como los demás, siempre me levantaba temprano, pero ese día tenía menos ganas de ir a la escuela, últimamente sentía la mirada de alguien sobre mí, como si leyeran mi mente, siempre buscaba quien causaba aquello, pero nunca encontraba a nadie.

Llegue a la escuela un poco tarde, tome asiento en mi lugar y mientras sacaba mis útiles volví a sentir esa mirada penetrante en mi nunca, se me erizo el cabello y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna, curiosa, gire mi cabeza buscando el dueño de esa mirada y esta vez lo vi, era Uchiha Sasuke, el estudiante más popular de la escuela y sobre todo el más apuesto de todos, la verdad él no me atraía, pero si lo admitía, él era apuesto, a mí me gustaba Naruto, pero Sasuke tenía una especie de imán, como si su sola presencia te atrajera a él, era increíble esa sensación.

Lo mira sorprendida. ¿Acaso era él quien me miraba insistentemente todo este tiempo?, no podía ser, ¿Qué tenía yo que pudiera llamar su atención?, simplemente nada, era una chica común que no merecía la pena ser observada por alguien como él, él era simplemente perfecto, era callado, serio e incluso frío pero me sorprendí al ver lo que hizo.

¡Sonrió!, después de permanecer con su mirada seria y apacible sonrió de un modo que me dio un escalofrió enorme, era una sonrisa de lujuria, que también se podía leer en sus ojos, sonrojada y asustada voltee mi vista al frente, mi corazón saltaba sin cesar, trataba de calmarme, pero todo el día sentí esa mirada sobre mí, me estaba exasperando.

Finalmente llego el final del día, pero para mi suerte me tenía que quedar a limpiar el salón con él, no podía ser peor, todo por que nos dividieron en grupos y me toco con él, te maldigo suerte.

La verdad le tenía un poco de miedo, esa mirada me dio un escalofrió, pero una curiosidad que me picaba el alma.

Fui al almacén del conserje, a traer todo lo necesario, pero no veía ni rastro del Uchiha, suspire aliviada, pensé que se había ido por que no tenía ganas de quedarse, pero todas mis ideas se esfumaron cuando escuche su voz detrás de mí.

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo de manera fría mientras extendía su mano para que le diera algo, salte, no esperaba verlo, voltee lentamente la cabeza y asentí, le entregue dos cubetas y un trapeador, mientras yo llevaba una escoba y unas franelas, comencé a caminar seguida por él, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, podía sentir esa mirada de nuevo, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Llegamos al salón y en silencio comencé a barrer el salón, el se mantuvo parado en la entrada, me miraba, lo podía sentir, comencé a temblar, tanto que casi se me cae la escoba de las manos.

-¿Eres Hinata Hyugga verdad?- escuche de nuevo su voz, preguntándome, lo mire, pero aparte la vista al ver sus ojos negros, con extraño brillo, que no había visto antes.

Asentí a manera de respuesta, tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, la verdad estaba muy sonrojada, su presencia me intimidaba.

Entonces sentí su mano en mi barbilla que me levanto la cabeza lentamente, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos, él era más alto que yo, por lo que me sentí pequeña al ver su sonrisa de medio lado, no podía apartar la mirada de él, era tan apuesto, y sus ojos, con ese brillo que tenían se me hacían tan tentadores, sentí sus dedos de la misma mano que uso para levantar mi rostro, acariciar mi mejilla, bajar por mi cuello y llegar hasta la abertura de mi blusa, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, todo eso era nuevo para mi, esas sensaciones eran fantásticas pero los abrí de golpe al sentir como el desabotonada mi blusa e introducía su mano hasta rozar uno de mis pechos, pensé en detenerlo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo miraba incrédula su mano acariciar uno de mis pechos, solté un suspiro.

Saco su mano lentamente como torturándome, yo solté un gemido de queja, hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero de pronto escuche una muy leve risa.

-Al parecer tienes curiosidad- me dijo sensualmente mientras me acorralaba contra una de las butacas del salón, hizo que cayera sentada en ella, mientras él permanecía de pie delante de mí.

Lo mire sonrojada, sabia que se refería, tenía que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad de aquello que había hecho antes, de cómo se sentía todo eso, pero me daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, apreté mis manos contra mi pecho mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

Él sonrió y se acerco a mi oído.

-¿No es así?- preguntó sensualmente mientras lamía mi oreja al tiempo que una de sus manos rozo uno de mis pechos sobre la blusa escolar, haciendo que soltara un gemido. Me sonroje por completo al haber hecho eso, el rió por lo bajo.

-Vamos admítelo- decía al tiempo que movía su mano sobre mi pecho, con movimientos circulares, me mordía el labio inferior, no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?- pregunto de nuevo mientras su otra mano rozo mi entrepierna por sobre la falda, mi corazón se acelero por completo y solté un gemido, era demasiado, quería más, quería saber adonde conducía todo esto, llena de vergüenza asentí sin mirarle, pero pude sentir una sonrisa socarrona en su fino rostro.

-Entonces ven conmigo- me dijo extendiendo una de sus manos hacia a mi, yo la tome y me levanto de la butaca, caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela, que para esta hora estaban completamente desiertos, me llevo a la sala de música, hizo que entrara primero y después él, cerrando la puerta con llave, me asuste por ello, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

-Tengo la llave de esta sala, por que vengo a practicar piano en las tardes- me dijo contestando mi pregunta, pero lo que dijo después me congelo por completo.

-Verdad Itachi- hablo en voz alta mientras miraba detrás de mi, asustada gire lentamente sobre mí para ver a un joven un poco más alto que Sasuke, era su hermano por que eran parecidos, pero su cabello era lacio, caía con gracia sobre su rostro y estaba amarrado con una coleta baja, se veía tan apuesto como Sasuke, si no es que más, temblé al ver esa misma sonrisa que Sasuke poseía en sus labios. Conocía de Itachi, por ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero jamás lo había visto, al parecer los rumores que él era tan divino como un ángel eran ciertas, simplemente no podía apartar la vista de su rostro.

Se acerco a mi y acaricio mi rostro con su pulgar, yo le miraba sonrojada, no podía hablar, el sólo hecho de estar tan cerca me congelaba en mi lugar, sus ojos eran tan profundos como los de Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, se acerco más y más hasta que podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, pero no me beso, en vez de eso bajo directamente a mi cuello, lo lamió y beso.

Gemí suavemente, pero entonces sentí a alguien detrás mío, era Sasuke, se apego a mi por detrás, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo, desde mis pechos hasta mis caderas, mientras Itachi continuaba besando mi cuello mientras bajaba lentamente su mano por mi abdomen.

Los dos estaban tan cerca de mi que podía aspirar sus esencias, tan masculinas y parecidas, era increíble, alce mis brazos lentamente y los coloque alrededor del cuello de Itachi, cerré los ojos por el placer al sentir como Itachi bajaba más y más hasta llegar al comienzo de mis pechos, mientras Sasuke besaba mi cuello como lo había hecho antes Itachi.

Mis gemidos se intensificaron cuando Itachi rozo mi entrepierna con sus dedos, por sobre la tela de mi ropa interior, me sostuve de él para no caer al sentir aquello, entonces Sasuke metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a masajear mis pechos, me sonroje violentamente mientras mordía mi labio, tenía miedo de que si gemía fuertemente vendrían a interrumpirnos.

Los dos se detuvieron de golpe separándose un poco de mi, pero no me soltaron, comencé a respirar rápidamente, todo eso me había quitado el aliento, comencé a buscar con la mirada a Itachi que estaba delante de mi, me sonreía de manera sensual, mientras sentía el aliento de Sasuke es mi oído.

-¿Quieres continuar?- me preguntó mientras acariciaba mis pechos al tiempo que Itachi acariciaba de nuevo mi entrepierna, de pronto ya no sabia lo que hacía, el placer nubló mi mente, lo único que deseaba era estar con ellos, sin importar lo demás, me volteé rápidamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que besaba a Sasuke, pude sentir que el se sorprendió, pero correspondió mi beso en el mismo momento que rodeaba de nuevo mi cintura, y sentí a Itachi posar sus manos a la altura de mis pechos, lo dos comenzaron a moverse de manera sensual y a jugar con mi cuerpo.

No podía más, era demasiado, sentir una de las manos de Sasuke en mis glúteos y la otra rozar mi entrada, mientras Itachi masajeaba mis pechos y hacia lo mismo que Sasuke en mi entrada, podía sentir como se humedecía a cada roce y caricia dada por ellos.

Gemí sonoramente al sentir uno de los dedos de Itachi dentro de mi, mientras Sasuke acariciaba mis glúteos por debajo de la falda, poco me faltaba para perder la razón y la conciencia, el permitirles tomarme como si fuera cualquier cosa, el formar un solo ser con ellos dos, pero, los dos jamás me pidieron aquello, simplemente disfrutamos de ese juego de caricias por un buen rato, hasta que Itachi, me tomó por sorpresa al levantarme con sus fuertes brazos en el aire, me llevo al escritorio del salón y me sentó en él, los dos me miraron lujuriosamente, mientras yo estaba expectante a lo que podría pasar.

Ambos se colocaron frente a mi y me besaron mis mejillas al mismo tiempo, uno de cada lado, me sonroje por completo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Los mire con duda y sorpresa a ambos, de empezar de manera tan… acelerada hacían aquello.

Ambos tenían una sonrisa traviesa, pero que se veía tan bien en sus rostros y sin previo aviso Itachi se agacho a mi altura y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con mi entrada, pero había acercado tanto su rostro que podía sentir su calido aliento en ese lugar.

Gemí fuertemente y me sonroje violentamente al sentir la lengua de Itachi, no me percate cuando me había quitado mi ropa interior, por que veía a Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en una butaca mirando todo, como un espectador.

No podía respirar, Itachi introducía y movía su lengua con demasiada maestría, era como si supiera exactamente que hacer, en un impulso coloque mis manos en su cabeza, podía sentir su cabello suave y terso entre mis dedos, que se escurría como agua entre ellos.

Ya no podía más, pronto acabaría e Itachi lo sabía, se levanto de su lugar y continúo jugando pero son sus dedos, la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas, y el aire ya no entraba por completo a mis pulmones y con un sonoro gemido todo acabo, estaba rendida, respiraba con dificultad.

Mire a Itachi quien tenía sus dedos cerca de su boca y los lamía sensualmente con su lengua, me sonroje violentamente al darme cuenta de que era lo que probaba Itachi.

-Sabes muy bien- me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, yo no pude hablar, en mi garganta se quedaron las palabras, además no sabia que decir.

Entonces vi a Sasuke levantarse de su lugar, acercarse a Itachi, tomo su mano y lamió los dedos de Itachi, como él lo había hecho antes, mientras lo hacía me miraba, ambos me miraban.

Me había quedado helada, eso era demasiado para mi, trataba de no desmayarme o de no morir desangrada, ambos eran tan sensuales que cuando se juntaban era como si estuvieras probando el mejor manjar del mundo, simplemente irresistible.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, estaba apunto de desmayarme cuando sentí los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, lo que hizo que despertar de nuevo, la lengua de Sasuke recorría toda mi boca, sabia y se sentía tan bien.

Me aferre a su cuello, y cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese beso, Itachi se acerco a nosotros y Sasuke se separo de mi, Itachi tomo me rostro y me beso como Sasuke lo había hecho antes.

Los dos eran unos verdaderos expertos besando, y al parecer lo eran en todo lo que hacían, desde la escuela hasta la cama.

Itachi continuo besándome cuando sentí algo duro rozar mi entrada, gemí fuertemente mientras todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapaba.

Mire y era Sasuke, no me había percatado cuando él se acomodó entre mi piernas, y ya estaba listo para hacerme suya.

Itachi me miro y me beso de nuevo.

-Eres hermosa- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, lo mire con duda y asombro, Sasuke no hacía nada pero tampoco se había movido de su lugar.

Itachi se acerco a mi oído.

-Pero mi ototo te quiere para él- susurro, mis ojos se abrieron por completo, me beso una vez más y en ese momento sentí como Sasuke entraba poco a poco en mi, me mordí el labio, me dolía mucho, sin darme cuenta me había aferrado a los hombros de Itachi al sentir a Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclino y beso uno de mis pechos haciéndome suspirar, el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, solté un gemido y abrí dificultosamente los ojos que había cerrado por el dolor, y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Itachi, tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, como si disfrutara la expresión que tenia en mi rostro.

Me sonroje mucho más y desvié la mirada encontrándome con la de Sasuke quien me sonreía de manera lujuriosa, tomo mis caderas con su manos y comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, mas y más gemidos salían de mi boca con cada envestida que Sasuke daba.

Itachi se había limitado a masajear mis pechos y besarlos de ves en cuando.

Aun me sostenía de Itachi, por lo que en cada envestida enterraba mis uñas en sus hombros y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir sus caricias y besos.

Comenzaba a sentir que pronto acabaría y al parecer Sasuke también, ya que aumentaba la velocidad de sus envestidas, respiraba con dificultad, enderecé mi rostro y busque a Sasuke con la mirada.

-S-s-asuke-k-kun- le llame como pude, no podía hablar por el placer que sentía.

Sasuke levantó la mirada, podía ver su rostro distorsionado por el placer, sin decir nada Itachi se separó, después Sasuke se abrazo a mí y me beso con mucha pasión y lujuria, todo acabaría pronto e Itachi nos miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Cerré los ojos y gemí fuertemente al venirme, Sasuke al igual que yo hecho su cabeza para atrás y soltó un gemido de triunfo, casi animal al momento que terminaba dentro de mí.

Respiraba rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aire de mis pulmones, Sasuke me miró a los ojos, él jadeaba dificultosamente, sonrió y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un beso suave casi tierno.

Nos separamos y Sasuke salió de mí, haciendo que gimiera un poco, calme mi respiración, me levante del escritorio y acomode mis ropas.

Itachi me miraba de manera divertida, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, Sasuke al igual que yo lo miramos, pero nadie dijo nada.

De pronto sentí extraño, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Busque a Sasuke con la mirada, pero el me estaba dando la espalda, se acerco a la puerta le quito el seguro y salio del salón.

Miraba incrédula a Sasuke, quería llorar, ¿que había sido todo eso?, mire a Itachi y vi que el había seguido a Sasuke con la mirada.

Después me miró a mí, se acerco y me sonrió, yo lo miraba interrogante buscando respuestas.

-Es un secreto- me susurro y salio del salón dejándome con una enorme duda.

Al día siguiente fui como siempre a la escuela, anoche no pude dormir pensando en lo que Itachi me había dicho.

Suspire, me sentía usada, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta que no sentía gran cosa por el Uchiha, pero no dejaba de sentirme mal, creo que lo mejor era olvidar eso, pero sería imposible, él había sido el primer hombre en… suspire, que más daba al parecer a él no le importaba.

Caminé con la vista baja en los pasillos, había varios estudiantes en el, pero continué caminando, cuando choque contra alguien, caí pesadamente de espaldas, me dolió el golpe por lo que había cerrado los ojos.

-Fíjate donde caminas - escuche una fría voz, mi corazón dio un salto, esa voz era la de Sasuke.

Levante la vista, ahí estaba él mirandome un poco enfadado, pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa muy diferente.

Me levante y desvié la mirada, me disculpe con él, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos.

"Es un secreto", las palabras de Itachi llegaron a mi cabeza, con que a eso se refería.

Acomode mi ropa y pase por el lado de Sasuke, pero sentí colocaba algo en mi mano, tan discretamente que nadie lo notó.

Los dos continuamos con nuestro camino, mientras miraba lo que me había dado, era un pedazo de papel, curiosa lo leí y lo que decía hizo que me sonrojara.

"Nos vemos después de clases", decía ese papel, me detuve en seco y voltee a ver a Sasuke, al tiempo que el lo hacía regalándome esa sonrisa del día anterior, la misma con la que la duda y la curiosidad me habían asaltado, haciéndome descubrir cosas nuevas.

Nos encontramos después de clases, Sasuke se mostraba ante los demas muy diferente a lo que en realidad era, su mascara de indeferencia y frialdad era perfecta para ocultar su verdadero ser, del cual, yo era presa cada tarde después de clases.

Después de ese día Itachi no había vuelto a hacernos compañía, al parecer había venido a "animar" a Sasuke, si se podía decir de esa manera, pero debo admitir que… aun tengo "Curiosidad"

**FIN**

**OMG!**

**Terminado xD**

**Neh espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí xD**

**La verdad no se me ocurría como hacerlo, por que nunca había hecho esta clase de fics,**

**Pero bueno, estoy orgullosa con el resultado :3**

**Espero y no me haya salido muy raro o.o**

**xD**

**en mi vida vuelvo a escribir trios ¬¬**

**son un poco complicados xD**

**en fin, espero dejen su opinión :3**

**see ya!!**


End file.
